


夜店打工包意外险吗？

by BelliniD



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, dirtytalk, 一方言语侮辱, 口交, 开苞, 逆兔女郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelliniD/pseuds/BelliniD
Summary: 这个杀手脱了裤子才不太冷
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	夜店打工包意外险吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 我还是我，专注于写打炮非常ooc，非常，确定好承受一切再来看，不然骂我是你对  
> 第三次pwp失败了 想上来就是干结果写了19k+带剧情的......呜呜呜呜呜

漩涡鸣人在工作后的第二个月决定做出一些改变。  
这不是正式的工作，他只是需要一份兼职来支付突然飙升的大学书本费和房租；能找到的薪水最丰厚的地方是一家主题夜店——而且他直到正式入职前才知道是针对同志群体的—— _小樱可能一辈子都不会答应跟我约会了_ ，他签下名字时绝望地想。

他原本的工作只是侍应生，意味着他不用每天穿上兔女郎制服戴着肛塞尾巴去陪酒，但报酬要比那些男孩低得多。鸣人有一头天然的金发和海蓝色的眼睛，老板曾一而再再而三向他保证，“我们严禁任何非自愿性接触，所以你连盘子都不用端、只要安安稳稳坐在那里，就会有大把男人给你需要的一切买单……不再考虑下？以你的脸蛋和身材，不、我清楚你不是gay——”

“——我就知道你有一天会改主意的，”这个橘发的男人高深莫测地说，把一个纸袋子从柜台后递给鸣人，“针对你，我给制服做了一点小改变。还有，毕竟你是第一次，又是直男，”他鼻梁上的骨钉邪恶地闪着光，“今晚允许披一件外套。”  
“谢谢。”鸣人生硬地说，刚想转身离开，后面又传来话音，“如果要做，包间的茶几抽屉里都有避孕套——”  
前者狠狠踉跄了一下，接下来的步伐像逃跑。

鸣人进入更衣室，把自己脱光的时候心跳如擂鼓。夜班的时间很微妙，他无法兼顾几份兼职，如果要利用同样的时间赚更多的钱来填补生活开支，这的确是最好的方法。这是一家会员制俱乐部，客人都是高素质的，因此不用过分担忧；他把袋子里的东西统统倒在地上，看见上司所说的“改变”是什么：一对狐狸耳朵和一根尾部缀着肛塞的毛茸茸大尾巴。旁边还好心地放了一瓶润滑剂。  
金发青年逼迫自己做了好几回深呼吸来压下剧烈的心跳，捡起地上最后的黑色布料——  
_他低估了上司的创新程度。_  
这不是一套传统的兔女郎服，或者应该说，布料覆盖的位置 **完全相反** 。小小的上衣，由假两件的西装领、领结和长袖组成；一双很长的黑丝袜；一件细边且后面开了个洞的黑色三角内裤，看上去什么都包不住；一双漆皮高跟鞋；还有两个……他弯下腰，把那两片爱心状东西捡起来，一瞬间领悟到了是什么。 **乳贴** 。最后的最后，一张黄色便条，上面写着：“ _你将是独一无二的！_ ”  
  
漩涡鸣人第一天转职，即使披着煞风景的休闲外套，出场也万众瞩目。他踩着高跟鞋颤巍巍地从各种胶着的目光中窜向吧台，能感受到每双眼睛都像燃烧起来一样把他的腿从上到下一遍遍抚摸；还有极其仿真的昂贵头饰和上衣下摆遮不掉的狐狸尾巴，四面八方所有传呼铃都像坏了一样叫起来。然而青年只是顶着火红的脸冲向顶头上司，把便条拍在桌上，嘶声道，“这是搞什么？！”  
对方没有立即回答，而是暧昧地眯起眼睛：“尾巴适应得很好嘛。”  
“因为这是工作！”气急败坏的大学生搪塞，“为什么只有我不一样？”  
“也许我想让你做头牌？”老板无所谓地耸肩，“无论如何，仅仅是你走出来的这几分钟，我们已经收到了二十四桌想指名你的订单……但是这是第一晚，你有权自己选择。”他无视男孩紧紧裹住身体的外套，伸手将一枚名牌别到露出的制服领口，“去工作吧， _春_ ，十点之前我想看到五万元的酒单。也许更好，一间VIP包房？百分之十五的提成呢，好好干！”

俱乐部里的所有人这晚都看到一个金发碧眼的“兔”女郎迈着惊人的美腿在大堂和卡座间漫无目的地晃悠。他怪诞的叠穿并没有减少任何客人的兴趣，甚至更深地挑起了好奇心；还有那与众不同的配饰、经理发来的指名道歉声明，都让他们明白，这是个很特殊的员工。  
鸣人自己也苦恼无比。客人里有很多熟面孔，以前都只盯着他的脸，如今眼神分去大半给大腿和屁股；其他陪酒生们嫉妒的打量也没多舒服，还有不少男人一看到他走过去就装模作样地开始整理袖口，好让金表的光芒刺到他脸上。在第五个常客一把推开膝盖上的男孩朝他挥手大喊“春——”的时候，鸣人决定，他必须给自己找个客人了。  
他踩着细跟走得很慢（天知道别的男孩儿怎么那样健步如飞），绕过喧闹的舞池，爬上三楼。三楼靠里有S区，给喜静的大款客人准备，按照鸣人以前送酒水的经验，这里的人应该最好对付。淡色的灯光和华丽的装饰让这里显得格外魅惑，侍应们的脚步又快又轻；香氛显然提高了一个档次，味道是薄纱一样的甜，柔媚而不腻。他牢记着店长的威胁和多到流油的小费，正要迈进去，两个陪酒男孩迎面撞出来，差点让他滚回阶梯，“嘿！”  
戴黑色耳朵的那个跳起来，后退了两步，惊慌地道歉：“对不起……嗯？你这是什么打扮？还有这个头饰？”  
“第一天换岗位，”鸣人在他好奇的目光下有点不好意思起来，“长门先生好像想实验新制服。”  
白色兔耳朵的那个用力地眨了眨眼睛，鸣人认出了他，是销售额一直排在前三的厉害角色。他注意到对方的眼眶有点红，“怎么了？”  
男孩吸了一下鼻子，眼里突然又变得湿润：“不要去十号座！太过分了，居然——”他话没说完，嘴一瘪，然后捂住自己的脸冲下了台阶。  
“那是第一次来的客人。”黑耳朵急匆匆地道，“看上去几乎 _完美_ ，但是性格……月刚坐下来，他就问他：‘粉涂得厚不会裂开吗？’ 然后不接他的酒单，说 ‘香水味儿太重’！”他拔腿去追同伴，噔噔噔地下了几个台阶，又猛地转回来，瞪着眼道：“既然你是第一天上班，那就更加离得越远越好！”  
他像飞一样跃了下去，清脆的高跟鞋声在玻璃台阶上响得密密麻麻。  
被两人抛在身后的鸣人缩了缩脖子。月的自尊心很强，平日什么人都捧着他，估计也没受过这种委屈。十号啊……那个位置好像在大堂右手边最里面，古怪的客人还是不要惹为好。又有许多人从卡座里探出头，两三过往的服务生们也好奇地看过来，鸣人咬咬牙，决定速战速决。放眼望去，左手边最深处的那个大卡座九号好像没有任何人服务，这刚好顺他的意，毕竟第一天就和同事抢人太失礼了；他小心翼翼地踩着高跟鞋踱过去，沙发上只有一个客人，头拧向另一边，面容在晦暗的灯光里看不清楚。  
“您好，”他别扭地把自己拽紧外套的手松开，试探道，“或许您需要酒水服务吗？”  
那个人转了过来。  
鸣人的眼睛瞪大了。  
他从出生到现在从来没有见过 **如此美丽** 的人……而且还是一个男性。  
鸣人的父母已经有难得的好容貌，生下来他自己更是；从小到大的追求者中、好友里也美人济济，但就算再加上广告和电视剧，青年也没有过这种程度的惊艳感。 这位客人随意地披着一件西装外套，白衬衫的领子服帖地抿着，坐在沙发圈中阴影最浓的位置，冷冷地看过来。他的皮肤颜色很浅却不病态，顶灯在脸上拉出长而浓的睫毛的影子，嘴唇是薄薄的粉色，眼瞳与头发一样光都透不进去地黑。怎么会存在那样的轮廓线条呢？从精致的下巴到高但平滑的颧骨，再向上藏进浓密的鬓角；高挺的鼻子和漂亮的唇中间，一滴水滴状的凹陷——  
“这是什么打扮？”一个令鸣人脊椎都开始颤抖的声音响了起来，“这家店已经落魄到这种地步了吗？”  
  
漩涡鸣人，男，用了十几秒才从夜店 **男客** 的外表里缓过神，走过去时差点摔了个脸朝地，“是因为我第一天上班，店长特许的……我是 _春_ ，想知道您——”  
“穿着冲锋外衣就不要站在我眼前，菜鸟。”男人说，眉头拧起来，不忍直视一般将头转了回去，对着落地窗外。  
鸣人哽住了，感觉自己的脖子发烧；他有扭头就跑的冲动，但对方看起来年轻、得体而富有，实在像个优质的冤大头。他更不会让自己有种被不平等地“观赏”的感觉（毕竟他本人更耀眼），也许也可以稍微放松警惕，况且十点将近，五万元的单子可不是开玩笑！  
选择很容易做。外套落在了沙发上，被黑色逆兔女郎装裹住的胴体在灯光下泛着丝缎一样的光。沙发上的男人闻声看了过来，鸣人很满意地捕捉到他的一边眉毛跳了一下，脸上明显的不满慢慢褪去。但他自己的身体却开始变得有些奇怪，室内温度刚好，鸡皮疙瘩却还是慢慢浮起来；他努力让自己不要因为羞耻而含胸驼背，两只手在背后绞到一起，太阳穴两旁突突地跳动。那么就再来一次，他想，尽力不去看那张脸却又心痒地想去瞟，“我是春，您需要什么喝的吗？”  
“坐，”黑眼睛里毫无波澜，“ **说真名。** ”  
青年的脚步卡了一下，“我们不允许——”  
那种高高在上的厌烦感又一次浮现在了客人的脸上。鸣人慢慢坐到他旁边隔了半个人的地方，看着他蝶翼一般的睫毛垂下去，心里突然生出一种惶恐感，就好像让那样的面孔显露出负面情绪是自己的错一样。男人把一条腿搭到了另一条上，鸣人看到他西装裤和皮鞋口中间露出一段脚踝，踝骨上绷着的皮肤底下爬过一条淡紫色的血管，在他心上轻轻搔了一下。  
“你告诉我名字，换我给你点酒，怎样？我不跟顶着花名的男人一起喝，尽管你都在 _这种地方_ 工作了……”上方的人突然说，鸣人回过神来，看见外面城市的灯光把完美的侧脸照得微微泛蓝。只是一个名字而已，这样得体的人又能有多危险呢？ 这个念头跳出来，伴随着墙上的钟离“十”越来越近的指针一起逼动他的职业道德；在几秒钟后，他说：  
“鸣人。”  
“春（Haru），鸣人（Naruto），”黑发男子把目光从窗外移了回来，看了一眼被丢在沙发另一头的灰色冲锋外套。金发男孩的眼睛闪烁着波浪一样的微光。然后他伸手拿过了桌上的酒单，随意地在末尾部用手指划了很大一个圈，“本名比较适合你。这些你按自己高兴吧，再加一支chateau d'Yquem；我要开个包间，这里好吵。”

点单的时候，鸣人感受到胸腔因喜悦膨胀，但同时也开始紧张。这是第一晚当班，而客人已经要求包间，谁都知道这是想干什么。不过好在他并没有直接要求大床房，或许中间还有回旋的余地……他脑子里一片混乱，本应该对此感到惧怕的，却不知为何隐隐约约期待起来。对方会为自己做到哪一步呢？  
服务速度很快，一个侍者几乎在下单后不到十秒钟就赶了过来，“十号桌的客人，您的酒水已经准备好了，注意到您订了一个包间，请问是送到这里还是带去房间？”  
这个男孩鸣人认识，之前与他换过一次班；鸣人皱起了眉。  
“去房间吧。”黑发男人说，“兔女郎”回头仓促地给了他一个微笑，在挤出座位上时飞快地对侍者做口型， _“十号_ ？这里不是九号吗？”  
侍者朝他眨了一下眼。“你还是记不住三楼的排列，不过没关系，以后都不用了。九在右十在左，春！”  
客人站起身，鸣人发现即使自己穿了高跟鞋也才与对方齐平。  
十号桌，他觉得自己的喉咙开始发紧，脑子里有嗡鸣声响起，把月赶走的那个人原来就是他。金发青年捞起外套跟在对方身后，那人笔挺的黑色背影和肩膀无论谁看到都会心跳加速，他的确看上去是完美的……但也让人一下子不敢轻举妄动起来。可是至少自己还没有被轰出去，那张长长的消费单也证明了男人的心情不错；意味着我至少目前使他满意了？鸣人吞咽了一下，把外套披回自己身上；肛塞在身体里随步伐搅动的感觉有点诡异，但什么都没有他胸口里的异样感强烈。  
初学者记得见过其他的兔女郎和客人在一起时的样子，把全身都贴上去，走路时整个胸口黏在对方手臂上。可是无论以这位客人阴晴不定的性格、还是鸣人从未和一个同性那样亲密来说，都有点难以迈开脚步。三楼的包间区与卡座区只隔了一条长走廊，他们一前一后安静地走着，过路的每个人都被这对耀眼的组合惊大眼睛，VIP区鹅黄色的灯光洒在来客的身上。  
然后前面的人转过头来，重重地出了口气，道：“你穿成这样不是来做侍卫的。”  
黑色的眼睛像夜空一样要把人吸进去，他的鼻梁被镀上金色；鸣人愣了三秒钟，然后扑上去笨拙地挽住了西装外套下的手。

宇智波佐助没有想过今晚会狩猎，而且猎物还是一个那么明显的笨蛋。不过当对方有最完美的金发碧眼和那样的身体时，还要计较什么呢？即使他穿高跟鞋像踩高跷，也没法掩饰腿又长又细；就像此时被一瓶贵腐酒灌醉开始对客人大说胡话，也依旧令佐助的裤裆处尖叫着发紧。  
“我都说了不是gay的、的说，”金发男孩挥舞着高脚杯，像要从沙发上飞出去一样，“他还是坚持要我陪酒……最可恶的是他是对的！我的确需要这笔钱！今天晚上我可以披衣服，那明天呢？没有直男喜欢被那样看来看去！不，谢谢，威士忌就太过了，我酒量不好……”  
“看出来了。”佐助有点郁闷地说，给自己续了半杯。  
“无论如何……”鸣人吸吸鼻子，蹬掉高跟鞋缩到沙发上，“宇智波先生......啊不，佐助，真的很感谢你，如果没点够五万元天知道长门又要做什么！不过这个是甜甜的耶，你喜欢这种吗？”  
佐助啜了一口威士忌，看他揉着发红的眼睛，面无表情道，“只有这支是甜口。特地选的，结果你比看上去更不能喝。”  
对面的人不好意思地挠着头笑了起来。他的腿侧叠在一起陷进沙发里，黑丝袜下的脚趾码得很漂亮，甲盖透出粉色，那条蓬松的狐狸尾巴从后面盘出来，伏在看起来一只手就能握住的脚腕边。他把玻璃杯放在了茶几上，手臂在身后撑着身体，胸口往前送的时候那一对鼓起的爱心乳贴就晃到佐助眼前；劲瘦的腰肢朝一边歪，每次一笑，小腹处紧致的皮肤微微抽动。鸣人的腹肌练得恰到好处，有滑润的线条、饱满柔和的凸起，却并非刀削斧劈的深刻；腹股沟流向青年神秘的未知之地，胯骨两侧，内裤边绳打出一双蝴蝶结。  
_他纯洁得令人心悸_ ，当鸣人开始给佐助看手机里保存的女孩儿照片时，后者的肾上腺素急剧地分泌，“女朋友吗？”  
“不是啦……我还没有谈过恋爱呢，不过我相信小樱总有一天会答应和我约会的说！”  
**没谈过恋爱。** 这几个字在佐助的脑海里滚过了一轮。  
“又是直男，还是童贞，你怎么会想到来夜店打工？”狩猎者低低地问，看见那张缀着胡须胎记的脸上一片绯红。鸣人没化妆，身上除了淡淡的酒香和洗发水味儿没有其他味道，金发与碧空一样的眼睛在昏暗中也闪闪发亮。还有嘴唇，没有被任何人亲吻过的珍宝，更别说色情但青涩的身体……佐助想去触碰那古铜色的皮肤， **鸣人是一块未开垦的处女地。** 宇智波佐助已经规划好了征服这片净土的路线。  
“因为报酬很多啊，”金发青年关掉手机，有点羞涩地咬起指关节，又突然想起什么似的睁大了眼，“不过你千万不能把这件事告诉别人，如果都知道我不喜欢男人，就没有人会点我啦！”  
_就算你喜欢的是舞厅的一个灯球，也会有成千上万的人愿意点你，_ 黑发男子想。他又拢了拢外衣，好让布料盖住自己胯间明显的勃起，微笑起来：“既然鸣人告诉了我一个秘密，为表公平，我也要告诉你一个。”他勾勾手指，满意地看到对方的脸更红了，目光在逃窜；这很好，因为了解到猎物喜欢什么，设陷阱就容易得多。他清楚那是一个多完美的笑容。  
鸣人的胸腔里擂鼓声不断，实际上自从进入这个封闭环境里就一直是这样了。灯光调得暗，但并不妨碍他看清客人英俊至极的面容，他想自己一定是喝得很醉、很醉，才会慢慢爬到了宇智波先生的大腿上。  
此刻他们面对面，他的屁股下面是对方紧实的肌肉，狐狸尾巴的末端被顶得又深了些，几乎让他咕囔出声；板挺的开司米摩擦着他丝袜下的柔嫩皮肤，三角裤与长袜中间裸露的部分紧贴着发热。佐助刻意坐起来了些，好在身后留空间给鸣人缠在他腰上的腿，他的呼吸轻轻洒在后者一丝不挂的胸口上，朝上看的眼睛亮晶晶地。  
“来摸摸衣服里面吧。”悦耳的声音响起来，好像控制着鸣人的神经；他与佐助深不见底的双眸相对，在自己来得及反应之前就把手搭上了对方的胸膛。男人的掌心贴在了他的后腰上，酒杯留下的凉意让鸣人抖了一下。他像着了魔一样慢慢将手滑进敞开的襟口，摸到白衬衫，指尖底下是温热的皮肤，身后的手臂把身体往前带，让两人的鼻尖又贴近了些。  
我们要接吻了吗？鸣人觉得酒精在灼烧着全身。佐助的皮肤像是最好的瓷器，这么近地看也找不出一点瑕疵，上挑的眼尾在心尖上钩了一下。  
“再往里。”他的嗓音变轻了，只有他们两人能听见，酒香缠绵的呼吸在小空间里交换着，鸣人低着头，沉进佐助目光的沼泽。他乖巧地遵从了，顺着衬衫虚浮地移动，想贴实又怕被对方的躯体烫伤，一路往下，直到布料莫名变硬。  
金发青年一开始以为自己感觉错了——可是再触摸、变换位置，的确有一大片地方触感不一样。这一片在腹部位置，感觉很难说，不像拼接了其他布料，只是同样的质地更加硬挺了，指甲刮上去沙沙的。好奇让他清醒了一点，他才发现自己和佐助不知不觉中居然靠得那样近，口干舌燥地拉开一点距离，“这是什么？”  
佐助揉了揉他的后脑勺，“打开看。”  
鸣人一头雾水。这算什么秘密？但他还是将客人一整夜都罩在身上的西装外套敞开，顺着肩膀剥下来……然后看到白衬衫上一大团洇开的深色。他刚才没有摸得完全，因为在衣服其他地方还飞溅着许多大大小小这样的东西，房间里柔紫色的光照得它们颜色全都失真。他迟钝的大脑在十几秒后才艰难地作出反应：  
“这是…… ** _血_** 吗？”  
“不用担心，是别人的。”来客说，手臂重新箍回他的腰上，眼睛变弯了。

大家都说喝酒会让感官变迟钝，但鸣人觉得他的全身从没有冷得这样快过。他机械地按照指示脱掉了宇智波先生的最后一件上衣，映入眼帘的是令人目眩神迷的肉体，以及腰上两排青光白刃。左肋上一柄漆黑的短刀，黑得光都反不出来，“只要你喜欢，腿也可以摸。”男人看着他凝固的表情挑挑眉，赤裸的上半身优雅地靠回椅背，“回神了，笨蛋——大家都是特殊职业，别做出那副样子来！”  
然而他性感的狐狸男孩依旧像块木头。

漩涡鸣人想逃。  
他的工作、薪水、上学费用现在什么都不算了，更别说今晚的奇异艳遇；他只有一个念头——跑得越远越好，然而那眼神像枷锁，将他死死钉在原地。冷汗从后颈淌下去、挂在男人腰上的双腿不受控制地颤抖，清醒只要一瞬间，恐惧却可以磨得很长很长。他张嘴，却一个字都说不出来，佐助伸出手捻捻他的额发，他的蓝眼珠颤起来像波浪。“不来吗？我还以为你完全对我着迷了，”他坐直，又向前倾，另一只手去够自己的小腿；再起来时，食指指尖轻挑地挂着一把精致的银色袖珍手枪。  
鸣人的嘴唇翕张一次，好像又霎时间找回了自己的力气。他奋力地把腿抽出来、面目扭曲地向后退，只差一点就要跌下对方膝头——又被抓住手臂一把拽回去。那张漂亮的脸一下子放大，他的耳旁全是嘈杂的嗡鸣，腔调古怪地哀鸣着挣扎、狂乱地推搡着靠过来的身躯，光线在眼前变换、扭曲得令人作呕——直到一个冰冷的东西抵在了他的背上。  
……心跳在那一瞬间好像感觉不到了一样。  
“是你自己不摸的，又吓成这样。”美丽的恶魔将他拉近自己的身体，“ **跟我做吧** ，不然另一边裤管里还有更好的东西等着，只是这次不能透露给你了。”  
然后佐助满意地看到他的猎物的脊背软了下去。  
静寂。  
半晌，偌大的包间里响起一声笑：“开玩笑而已，我收费很贵的，” 两根手指模拟人的步伐沿着暖色的腹肌中线慢悠悠地爬上去，“可是现在是 **我** 付给 **你** 钱，服务好客人应该算你的职责。所以好好干， **新手** ！”  
鸣人这才注意到他的指尖都涂成了黑色。那两只漆黑的“小脚”沿着他的上身垂直向上前进，最终停在他胸口浅浅的沟壑里。

粉红色的、草莓味的安全套，鸣人亲手给另一个男人的阴茎套上。这是高中的生理卫生课后他第一次这么做，而佐助入了珠的鸡巴显然不是那些塑胶模型可以比拟的。他蹲在对方的胯间，用四根手指颤颤地把橡胶往下撸，小拇指逃避地翘起来，直到连根部也包裹进去。这根硕大漂亮的性器连颜色也很美，但青筋和珠子环状的凸起又让鸣人只看着都头皮发麻； _这么大的东西怎么可能进去呢？_  
佐助把他放到沙发上，让他抱住自己的腿，大开成M字。男人把身上的刀片卸了下来，和酒桌上的冰桶放在一块儿，金属的光闪着鸣人的眼睛。三角内裤被从脚腕拉出去，那条狐狸尾巴扯出来的时候发出“啵”地一声响，鸣人感觉到后穴有什么液体也一起流出来，让对方的眼睛亮了亮。  
“好方便，”当佐助用手指搅动着他体内时，富有磁性的声音说；“你已经完全准备好了。真的是处男吗？没有自己玩过后面？”  
金发青年全身都发着红，下面粉色的小口抽搐着，“因为肛塞……润滑过才能进去……”  
他的整张脸都皱在一起，眼睛死死地闭上，但黑暗中仍闪烁着佐助华丽的脸庞和躯体在灯光下慢慢靠近的那一幕。下身的感受难以忽略，胸口闷到无法呼吸；但就在一个硬硬的东西抵到他的穴口的同时，嘴唇上贴上来一阵柔软——鸣人一下子睁开了眼，视野里蝶翼一般的睫毛掩盖着那对深色的眼瞳。宇智波佐助吻了他。  
这是一个 **初吻** 。  
嘴唇被舔湿，男人的舌头滑进来，不容拒绝地和鸣人的融在一起。原来接吻是这么这么舒服的事——鸣人想，自己的鼻尖被轻轻擦过， _他的皮肤可真好_ ——齿列和上颚浸湿了别人的唾液，他被迫尝到对方送进的烈酒的味道，却不知道怎么躲开。威士忌的气息把年轻的大学生呛到了，喉咙抽动之间也吞下更多缠绵的液体，那样温热、柔软、潮湿的东西在他的唇舌之间搅动，把光洁的脸颊和额头全都蒸得滚烫。佐助抽离开，舔掉一线粘连的水丝，捧着他的脸蜻蜓点水似的亲在嘴角，“换气呀。”他的下身缓缓顶进来，鸣人本已慢慢舒展的眉头又开始绞起；但青年在泪眼朦胧间看到对方润泽的嘴唇，画面再缩小，令人意识模糊的那张脸。  
鸣人不知道为何生出一种受宠若惊的感觉，他在被一个同性用枪威胁着强奸，身体内部被一寸寸破开，却仍出于本能地感叹： _宇智波先生真的好美啊。_ 那滑顺的发稍晃在鸣人脸上，有点痒，在那已经灼烧到发麻的皮肤上留下无比清晰的静电感；白皙的皮肤和黑曜石的眼睛，他的吻也像祝福。他的性器在鸣人紧致的体内涨动，疼，劈开一样；手指撕掉鸣人胸口的爱心乳贴，然后用高温的掌心去揉掉胸乳上的凉意。  
鸣人的最后一个完整想法是：小樱真的永远都不可能答应跟我约会了；然后佐助动起来，青年被逼出细细的哀鸣，随着他的动作一耸一耸。他的背后靠着冰冰的沙发皮革，前面却是无尽的火热，性器被男人的大手有技巧地包裹着玩弄，一种很奇妙的感觉在小腹深处渐渐发散开来。佐助的脸又近了，一滴汗从鬓角滑下来，留下一道亮闪闪的痕，挂在那形状姣好的下巴上；他抽出来一点，再插更深——那水晶珠子摇摇欲坠，鸣人的眼泪涌出来。接着他又得到了一个深吻，这是今夜这场混乱中没有丝毫痛苦、甚至让人沉醉地享受的新奇事物，鸣人微弱地用舌尖去勾佐助的，意识到亲吻是佐助恩赐的安抚。  
他们喘息着分开，空气粘稠得不像话，分不清谁的唾液从金发青年的唇角淌下来，挺立的乳尖被搔刮揉捏着，整个胸口都酥软了。小穴里好像被撞到什么地方，他的阴茎前段开始渗出前液，从那一点开始连脊椎都麻了、未知的快感电击一般冲垮他的全身；那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛在光与影中沉浮，佐助的腰胯有力地挺动，那滴汗珠一颤，掉下来——鸣人像着魔一样在剧烈的顶撞中伸长脖子，用舌头接住了它。  
有点咸。 _我真的好醉好醉。_

佐助把他的猎物操开了，但这也归功于对方惊人的天分。他低下头去吸他的乳头，舌头飞快地摆弄着小尖，粗糙地刮过薄嫩饱满的乳晕，鸣人就又高又尖利地喘起来，扭动着送胸口。他揉着他金发间可爱的红狐狸耳，又去啃咬真正的耳垂，“恭喜处男……不对， **处女** 毕业。”换来的是对方穴内骤然的绞紧，爽得他腹股沟的动脉都在跳动。  
满意的猎手打算来一堂性爱教学，可是学生好像实在太聪明。这次没等他提醒，带哭腔的声音已经响起来，“右、右边……”  
“ _荡妇_ 。”他狠狠地啃到他另一边嫣红的凸起上，五指陷进左边富有弹性的胸肌里，皮肤上的细汗让那颤动的软肉无比乖巧地吸附着他的手心。鸣人的身体实在是太软韧了，佐助触摸着年轻男生特有的饱胀肌肉，阴茎一寸寸顶开层层吸附的肉壁，让龟头在他的前列腺周围打圈。那一处比其他地方要硬一点，他被绞得几乎动不了，努力往里戳刺才能到达最深处，而当他甫一抵在上头时鸣人就哭泣着射了出来。那些乳白色的液体溅到发红的皮肤上，也有的顺着柱身流下来，佐助短促而有力地就着黏液撸了两把鸣人的分身，亲了他的鬓角一下。青年被他压在沙发上，狐狸耳朵歪在乱蓬蓬的头发里，眼神涣散，裸露的胸口上满是红痕。  
“只用后面就射了？”黑发男人有点惊讶地说，他直起身子来，抹了一把自己的额发，性器仍留在鸣人的体内。他将头发全部压到后面去时，额头完整地露出来，整张脸一览无余；因为鸣人射精时的紧缩还有些喘气，居高临下时眼角显得下垂，平添了几分柔和。鸣人紧紧抱着一个靠垫，半张脸都埋在那底下；佐助这个意外的表情居然显得有点可爱起来。但是很快这种想法就烟消云散了，随着他惊恐地瞪大眼，男人居然又开始摇起了腰——  
“不，不，”他含糊地喃喃着想把腿抽回来，泪水又有溢出眼眶的迹象，“我刚去过一次的说！”  
“那是前面，好戏永远都在 **后头** 。”他的客人从鼻子里哼出一声，不知道是不是笑。但是鸣人听得出他的音调明显上扬了，一只手伸过来扯掉他紧紧攀着的“救命稻草”，把它甩到一边，“这里有个好东西，认识一下。”伞状的龟头抽出来些，又有力地向里面刺探，他们十指相扣，佐助的小腹与毛发紧紧地摩擦着鸣人的双臀。那根鸡巴朝前头送，鸣人的双腿发紧，黑丝袜包裹的脚背像芭蕾舞女那样绷出脆弱的弧度；佐助进得太深，碰到一个令人绝望的地方了。他不知道那是什么，但每次一被触碰到，一种完全招架不住的酸麻感就像开了闸的洪流般冲向他的全身。连带着流水的还有他的穴，温热的液体大股大股地涌出来，使得每一次顶撞都更加无法抵抗、咕滋作响；他连太阳穴都像遭受了电击，眼前发昏，舌头控制不住地要往外探，喉咙里扭曲的淫声娇媚得不像他自己。“不……”青年挣扎着，因这种未知的、受制于人的感觉而本能地想逃，“求你，宇智波先生，佐助，真的不行……”  
他头一偏，桌上的利刃就在眼前闪了下。  
佐助当然不可能遂他的愿。他慢条斯理地将鸣人翻乱的假两件袖口整理好，又去正领结，只有肉棒毫不松懈地在甬道最深处一顶一顶，蠢蠢欲动的欲望被灼人的眼神出卖。他果然太单纯了，不知道双腿大张时的求饶到底意味着什么，也不知道自己现在到底如何一塌糊涂。佐助把他的腿压到胸口，手指从腿根处薄薄的丝袜边缘拱进去，黑色的指尖一下下搔刮那里面藏着的嫩肉，鸣人软弹的大腿剧烈地向后缩，抵在他自己光裸的肉体上。  
“这个是前列腺，”“老师”用一种循循善诱的口吻说，猛地一个挺动把金发青年插得眼睛都翻了上去，“是你喜欢的地方。如果一直捅这里的话你就会用屁股高潮了，甚至不用射出来，记住了吗？”  
男人的声音极为悦耳，只是此刻在鸣人耳朵里听来像是来自地狱的低吟。“不要，”他口干舌燥、眼冒金星地乱挥着手，仿佛拒绝是他现在唯一能说的一句话，“已经够了，不……”之前被插射时那宛如整个人飞上天的感觉居然还不是极限，那接下来要面对的是什么？只用后面高潮，那不是就跟女人一样了吗？绝对不行。这只是一个出了错的夜晚，现在还可以挽回，但是如果真的被这个恐怖的客人玩到——  
鸣人最后的想法被佐助突然放大的脸切断了一下。对方俯下身，一条腿跪在了沙发上，华丽的五官闯进他视野时，鸣人的大脑空白了一瞬。后来鸣人回想，如果那时候他不是怔愣、而是用力推开了对方，是不是一切都会不一样？只是他永远都不可能知道了，因为黑发男人捉住了他的双腕，然后不由分说地抽插起来。

午夜时分，一楼的舞池正进入最疯狂的时刻，蒸腾的汗水、躁动的音乐和绚丽夺目的灯光编织着无边无际的狂欢。声音漏到三楼的VIP区里只剩下微弱的鼓点，若关上门，连节奏也听不清楚；鸣人在这样的绝对安静里却与所有人一起纵情忘我着，他狼吞虎咽着不知道谁的唾液，喉音破碎地迎来第二次潮吹。这一次不像前一回，他的性器又硬了起来，前后一起喷了，下半身在浑浊的湿润中快乐地筋挛。  
“刚才不是还抗拒得要命……”压在他身上的男人舔着他的耳垂粗粗地出气，佐助的喉结绷紧了，两道墨一样的眉绞起来，难耐地丢了出来，感受到鸣人肉穴里浇出来的水濡湿了阴茎根部繁密的毛发。  
金发青年已经不会说话了，他仍在绵长的高潮中，唇瓣敞着、嘴角因满足好像微微向上翘，纯洁的蓝眼珠在眯成缝的眼睛中水光潋滟地颤动，眼皮、脸颊、脖颈、胸口潮红成了一片。佐助无论碰到哪里，那古铜色的身躯都触电般抖动一下；狐狸耳朵和脸上颤动的胡须胎记都像活了一样，妩媚地招摇着。他细细地呻吟着，佐助凑上去，听到的是不成句的碎词，“喜欢……厉害……”一类的，鸣人已经完全一个人沉浸在性爱灭顶的快感里无法自拔了。  
他们从沙发滚到过地板、鸣人插着肛塞坐在玻璃桌上被佐助从下往上拍照；佐助射完第一回后摘了套，鸣人被命令用穿着黑丝袜的脚给他足交，精液喷到指缝间、大腿上，然后爬下去舔干净青筋鼓绕的鸡巴上剩余的白浊。他一开始趴跪在地上向前逃，被掐住腰拽回来，入了珠的阴茎打桩一样嵌进去，就只会尖叫着坍塌下去了；再到后来，不要佐助紧紧压制住也自己扭起腰，臀波乱荡，蝴蝶骨晃得像要长出翅膀。  
佐助抚过这具肉体的每一寸，皮肤上满是汗水和电流，还有各种各样的液体，几个小时前它还干净得刺眼。他没有立即退出来，抱着青年倒在宽大的沙发上，拥挤地贴着，感受对方崩溃地享受极乐——后穴依旧像初插入时那样紧致地吮他的阴茎，合不起来的笔直长腿被迫叠着，隔一阵就重重抖一下。男人埋首到鸣人的后颈，细密地啃他的皮肤。他环抱住他的手隐约摸到肋骨；即便如此，只要洗个澡，这个男孩又会变回一张白纸，就像自己没有来过。他想道。  
“我想送你两件礼物。”佐助说，一下一下地轻啃那美丽的脊最上头突起的一块骨，呼吸渐渐平复，“跟我走吧，鸣人。”  
漩涡鸣人被黑发男人包在怀里，在惊涛骇浪的余韵里随柔波缱绻地起伏。他全身能感觉到的地方全都在酸胀，还有些痒，大腿间湿漉漉的，屁股里夹着的那根肉柱静静地伏着，它带来的感觉却像烙进了脑海里。他的身体已经疲惫了，精神却好像仍不断地高潮；这种感觉刚才也出现过：当佐助拉高一条腿捣进来时，有一刻他觉得自己的意识仿佛浮上了空中。他高高在上地俯视自己，看见自己蜜色的身躯被宇智波先生雪白的背给覆盖住，被干得涕泗横流的时候，指甲在那片“画布”上深深留下红粉的痕迹。如果忽视那极力向后仰的脖颈和挺立的乳头，制服长袖和领结让自己看起来还有几分模样，只是眼前这个人实在是太靡乱、太疯狂了——这真的是他吗？是 _漩涡鸣人_ 吗？喜欢女孩子的、色情片都不看的鸣人，和被男人插得金发乱甩、满脸痴态的鸣人， **哪个才是真正的我？**  
他最终轻轻地说道：“好的。”忘掉了玻璃茶几上的刀片和宇智波佐助西装裤脚里的袖珍手枪，忘掉了衬衫上凝固的血迹，也就等于忘记了自己。

长门对这位员工的表现很满意，他甚至走出吧台送他到门口。大学生换上正常的运动套装和客人一起走出门时步伐虚浮，周围的侍童却看他像皇帝。一楼大厅正中央巨大的电子屏上罗列着不断刷新、变动的当夜消费排名，只有第一位稳定不动，前后缀着他们的名字： **贵宾宇智波先生……723#春** 。佐助把衬衫塞在鸣人之前装工作服的纸袋里，真空地套着西装，他没有给门童车钥匙，让鸣人在原地等待，然后夜色里滑出来一辆磨砂黑的阿斯顿马丁DB11。鸣人不用问也知道这车一定贵得离谱，他沉默地坐上副驾驶，心跳如擂鼓——然而佐助在他的理智恢复之前凑上前亲了一下他的脸颊，成功让青年又眩晕起来，“你怕疼吗？只有一点点，绝对不是要伤害你。如果很累，睡觉也没关系……”  
鸣人确实困得睁不开眼，他腹诽道：如果真的关心我，为什么不换一天送这个礼物？ **难道还怕我跑不成？** 但他只是说：“没关系的。不过，到底是什么事？”  
“你想过纹身吗？”  
佐助的声音很有磁性，温温地，路灯飞快划过的光时不时照亮他的侧脸。那张脸上的线条像瓷器那样滑而流畅。  
“或许......吧。”鸣人喃喃着。他确实想过在小腹纹点什么奇异的图腾，就像他的妈妈一样——那真是帅极了。他闭上眼睛，感到耳垂被轻轻捏了一下，又松开。“耳洞也没打，我以为男大学生都会喜欢赶潮流。”  
鸣人最好的朋友——鹿丸，在十二三岁的年纪就开始戴耳钉；尽管只是最简单的款式，在许多同龄人眼中也是一件酷毙了的事。他偶尔也会冒出“要不要打一个”的想法，此时便应付道：“找时间去也不错……”  
佐助没接话，安静的车内没有人再出声。驾驶员开得非常地平稳，漩涡鸣人就在这气氛里陷入梦境。

再次醒来是因为饿还是别的什么，搞不太清楚；鸣人一点点找回自己全身感官的时候，发现自己被埋在出奇柔软的东西里面。他动了一下——貌似是脸朝下睡在了床上； _可是这是哪里的床？他回家了吗？_ 身上的被子很薄，有陌生的气息。他觉得后腰接近尾椎的地方有一点不对劲，热。

“醒了？”  
_这个声音很熟悉。_  
鸣人心想，幸好他还没傻到把所有事情都忘了，这是宇智波佐助，前一晚的“恩客”。看来自己大概率在酒店，或是别人家里；青年扭动着身体想要爬起来，被一双大手从身后托住腋下提了起来。身体酸痛得不像自己的，但考虑到之前疯狂的初夜，也说得通；真正令人苦恼的是腰上有个地方正饱胀地发刺，他正想伸手去挠，却被一把抓住了手腕。  
“不要碰，保鲜膜还没撕下来。先给耳朵上药，待会儿我带你去冲澡……还是你想先吃早饭？”  
然后如佐助意料到的一样，金发青年愣了一阵，紧接着，原本雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛开始惊醒。  
他单手掏出手机来，把前晚拍下的照片放到对方眼前：那是一片蜜色的肌肤，上头血红地吻着一枚六芒星似的图案；更仔细地看是黑红相间。再向后翻页，映入眼帘的是一对艳如朝霞的宝石坠子。

鸣人从床上爬起来，去卫生间洗漱。今天不上课，佐助早起去“工作”了；他赤裸上身背对着镜子，扭头去看尾椎处那眼球大小的纹身。已经一个半月了，他意识到自己原来已经与一个杀手同居这么久，久到可以摘下银耳针，戴上那对妖艳昂贵的红宝石。纹身处的皮肤也不再发痒。  
这也意味着距离那场大吵（或者说是鸣人单方面暴跳如雷）过去了很长一段时间，这段时间里他被迫从小小的出租屋里搬出来，住进了这间市中心的漂亮公寓。佐助很肯定他照顾不好他送给自己的“礼物”们，于是承担了每日的伤口管理，也不再让他去长门那儿打工。

“我有得是钱，”鸣人还记得那个晚上黑发男人把自己按在床上、给耳垂上药时的轻描淡写，“乖一点……我觉得不算包养，不过爱怎么想是你的事。”  
金发青年的身体还在余怒未消地起伏，他无暇顾及自己的腹诽这么快就被揭穿，闷声道：“你到底想干什么？”  
“我喜欢的刀无论多贵都会竞拍下来，你也是一个道理。”佐助说，手上的动作没停，语气平静得可怕。  
鸣人在他看不见的地方皱起了眉。“ _无意冒犯_ ——不过，是我想多了，还是你真的在物化一个活人？认真的吗？”  
“你学习一定很差。”佐助说，“ **重点不是 ‘刀’，白痴。** ”他再一次在鸣人弹起来前就把他按回雪白的被褥里，开始给另一只耳朵上药，“我从来不做一时兴起的事，况且你在这儿比哪里都要好——还是说， _你希望我一时兴起做点什么？_ ”  
他刻意咬重的四个字让鸣人想起那把银光闪闪的手枪。

鸣人看着镜子里自己乱蓬蓬的头发，认命地重重叹了一口气。好吧，无论愿意承认与否，他和一夜情的对象开始了一段说不清道不明的关系；更不想说出口的是，自己其实还挺享受的。抛开一切金钱物质，天知道这世界上有几个幸运儿能和宇智波佐助这样的人做爱？每次那双手探进他的t恤下摆、嘴唇主动贴上来时，青年就感到绝望： _我又失去一次逃跑的机会了。_ 鸣人甚至进过他恐怖的工具室，但觉得没有一支枪、一针药剂比他的美丽更危险；或许那才是杀手永不失手的秘诀。  
此外，作为一个应该潜伏在阴影里的人，佐助实在毫无保留，他似乎笃定情人没有胆量和心机背叛自己。同居的第一个星期，有一天早晨鸣人独自醒来，在餐桌上看到字迹漂亮的便条：“今天任务繁重，晚些回来，但请帮忙准备干净的西装——我预约了八点钟的晚餐。p.s：宝蓝色的领带比较适合你。” 这个男人大剌剌地展露自己的“黑暗面”，又不止一次地向鸣人保证“不会伤害你”； _那为什么却每次都捅得那么、那么深呢？_ 鸣人每一晚意识混沌地沉浮时都会想。  
今晚很特殊，佐助有一笔生意要去长门的店里谈，而他希望鸣人以他们第一次见面的形象陪伴——简单来说就是把情趣游戏融入到工作时间里。鸣人到达店内时，那里还是一如既往地喧哗靡乱；长门在前台把制服袋递给他，表情高深莫测：“你那位可比我有创意多了！”  
“什——么？！”鸣人在DJ响彻天的大喊中扯着脖子喊，“佐——宇智波先生今天订的哪一号房？！”  
“顶楼S01，”长门的眼睛因愉悦而闪光，“祝你好运，耳环很漂亮，春！”  
他看着鸣人噔噔噔地跑走，不过一会儿，又折返回来，两坠红宝石晃荡着，“话说啊，老板！你知道宇智波先生是做什么的么？”  
长门在黑暗中露出一个了然的微笑，语气却很单纯：“我从不窥探客人的隐私。”  
鸣人的眼睛瞪大了。  
他把整个上半身都趴到了柜台上，轻声道：“你知不知道，我——我和其他男孩——可能会 **死** ？”他直到现在都能回忆起那种如坠冰窟的恐惧感；与佐助同居四十天，有时还是做噩梦。  
“怎么说呢，”柜台上的电话丁零零响起来，长门把手压到话筒上，表情一点儿也没有变化，“你现在好好地站在这里，不是吗？”

“ '不是吗？'……说得轻巧！”鸣人摇头喃喃道，满脸通红，背对着镜子，转过头去看自己的身后。  
镜子里的人依旧戴着逼真的狐狸耳朵。他的尾巴换了一个尺寸，格外地蓬松而庞大，它们今天是白色；埋进身体里面的部分也不一样，变成了一串串珠，深深地蛰伏。他的“工作装”被换掉，变成了一件可怜的贴身黑色薄皮衣：前面是兔女郎装式的无袖低胸开口，下面紧紧包裹住分身；背后的布料呈倒三角没入两腿之间，前后两部分仅由腰侧到胯骨部分交叉的细绑带连接。搭配者“好心”地给了他一件毛绒绒的厚皮草，雪白而柔软，跳出银丝来。但它短到只能堪堪遮住蝴蝶骨。除此之外还有同色的细跟高跟鞋，绑带交叉在小腿上；两坠血红的宝石悬于耳垂。这就是全部。  
鸣人看着自己，身体两侧的皮料开叉到腰，后面三角部分掩盖了双臀的多少？三分之一？这料子很薄，他尾椎处那一只猩红的六芒星，像野兽的眼睛一样暗中潜伏着。  
这样肆无忌惮的黑色，他只见一个人穿过，宇智波佐助。把鲜血的红和纯洁的白残忍地放在一起，只有一个人做得出来——宇智波佐助。如此张扬、不掩欲望，也是宇智波佐助。  
漩涡鸣人踩在华丽至极的走廊上，灯光晦暗，音乐柔和，香气馥郁；他的鞋跟荡起回声，奇怪的是，尽管这里空无一人，他却觉得那个男人无处不在。  
  
金发青年推开门。房间很大，落地窗外是斑斓的夜景，他的顾客一人坐在沙发上，朝外面看。  
鸣人不记得自己是怎么走过去的，那双美丽的眼睛里迸射出的热量足以让他在半路就融化。他纤细的脚踝颤抖不止，身体里的串珠在进门的瞬间便开始一颗颗独立地蠕动；佐助西装外披着的长外套遮住了他手里小小的遥控器。  
“我们好像早到了。”佐助抬头说，轻轻从后面环住鸣人的大腿，把他拉进自己的双腿间站立着，“新衣服喜欢吗？”  
鸣人连胸口都烧得微微泛粉了。他在身后嗡嗡的震动声里磨着腿，后槽牙咬得耳鸣，冷气很足，但汗水还是从额角滴下。他急促地呼吸着，点一点头，佐助的大腿慢慢收拢，把他夹在中间。他不敢看佐助的脸，但它令人痴狂的魔力一次又一次把他的余光牵回去；熟悉的手心贴到了他的屁股上，十指像弹钢琴那样轮流按压下去，掌根慢慢、慢慢地向上揉顶，把两边臀肉拉开，又往里紧密地挤在一起。佐助的表情很平静，但目光如炬。鸣人觉得自己的血液开始蒸腾。  
突然地，佐助笑了一下。鸣人的身体知道这是什么意思，因为他在反应过来之前就滑到了地上；佐助的腿自然地分开，于是他拉开那西装裤的拉链，那巨大、坚硬的阴茎迫不及待地弹到了他的脸上。鸣人第无数次深深意识到生殖崇拜原来是扎根于基因里的，他痴痴地看着这根将他一遍遍捅穿、杀死的鸡巴，从G点到灵魂全在颤栗，然后就乖乖地含了上去。  
顶层的vip包间里今天没开灯，只有落地窗外的光能照亮两个人影。坐着的那个西装革履，下身却有力地顶动着，缓缓地操一张嘴；地上跪着的，雪白的皮草滑下肩头，股间一阵一阵地抽搐、紧缩，双手捧着上头男人的性器，津津有味地吃着。  
茶几上的电子遥控器，滑片在最高档；那串珠像活了一样跳动，却始终不够深，鸣人腿间汁水淋漓，腰扭得不停，也无法抒解。他越欲火焚身，口交得就越卖力；只有把这根吸得够大、够难耐，宇智波先生才愿意插进来，让他一下子就升天。宇智波佐助俯视着金发男孩，用龟头把他脸颊上猫须顶得弯起来，那羽翼一般的淡色睫毛间溢出泪水。这个年仅二十二岁的孩子已经被调教得很服帖了，因为四十天里，他们有三十天都疯狂地做爱。  
鸣人双眼迷蒙，向上勾了男人一眼，舌头湿漉漉地搅吻马眼，突然用力地吸下去，腮帮子都凹陷下去——佐助的额角一下子跳出了青筋，那张一向冷静的脸上闪过一丝惊慌来。 **但他还是赢了，他没有射。** 他狡猾的狐狸睁大了双眼，被惩罚性地一个深喉，眼神又变得淫荡而迷离了。那玫瑰色的两颊如火燎一般，随着鸣人终于忍不住的含糊话语浮动，“怎么还、还唔出来……”  
佐助再清楚不过，这样的撒娇是鸣人使出的杀手锏。但他今天打错了算盘，黑发男人没有打算那么快结束。  
“怎么了呢？”佐助揉了揉那一头金发，轻声道。与平静的话语不同，他激烈地顶动着的胯部将鸣人的脑袋撞得一晃一晃。进得太深了，鸣人的喉咙剧烈收缩着，眼睛开始向上翻；“ _今天这么快就想我插进来了吗，_ 鸣人？”  
啊，他的声音。 鸣人的心脏像被攥了一把，他感到自己的后穴又猛地流出一股水，腰塌得更下，屁股发颤地晃动， _狐狸尾巴根部的毛都要湿了吧。_ 前端已经坚硬地挺立好久了，可是佐助不允许他口交的时候自慰。他缓缓从湿淋淋的鸡巴上退下来，痴迷地用脸颊与鼻尖蹭着它，嘴唇红肿，嘶哑黏腻地哀求：“想……想佐助插……”  
“我选的玩具应该还不错——”  
金发青年的口水都流到了下巴上，他小口小口地啜着那鸡巴上的入珠，蓝眼睛失焦，“那个不是真的，不是你的——”  
佐助的胸腔里也快烧到极限了。他雪白的肌肤开始染上粉色，鸣人看着他眼尾的润泽，心想：太美了。  
他更加卖力，将男人的阴茎从根部一直舔到龟头，几乎要含不住，就用唇包裹着嘬吸。他在一片朦胧中勉强看见上头的人，那刀锋一般的衬衫领后喉结滚动。  
“……你好像很想让我射。”  
“不是，现在不要了，”听到这句话，金发青年好像慌了神，一下子退开来，“我只是想……让你舒服的说……”

佐助早就告诉过漩涡鸣人：你在性爱里没有理智。如果鸣人意识得到自己现在在说什么，那时候就不会恼羞成怒地反驳这句话了。  
他说：  
“ _要射的话，想要佐助射到我里面来——_ ”

最后，宇智波先生终于眯起了眼；他舔了一下发干的嘴唇，恩赐道：“好。”

  
宇智波佐助坐在沙发上，依旧从头到尾一丝不苟。但其实，又并非如此；他的西装裤链拉开，几乎令人恐惧的性器被释放出来，上面钉着一个人。他的客户还没有来，所以他先给自己找了点乐子。  
衣着淫靡放荡的“陪酒女郎”跨坐在他身上咿咿呀呀地摇，银白皮草下露出香肩，下身的料子被扯到一边，卡在臀肉上，方便阴茎在穴里进出。狐狸尾巴被拉出来丢到地上，和遥控器躺在一起。  
男人干得又狠又准，眼前一对红宝石耳坠疯了一样狂乱地甩，快得只能看见闪过的红光；鸣人泪流满面，抓着对方的头发爽极了又崩溃极了，尖叫着上半身向后弯去，被一把捞回来吃奶。佐助今天心情好，愿意给他痛快；他的前列腺被肉棒毫不留情地碾压、从里到外给操得变形，丰厚的胸乳被舌头和手指轮番以极高的频率玩弄，两条光裸的腿死死绞住男人的后腰，被干得两眼翻白。  
他射过一次，呜咽着抱住佐助的脑袋，可是后者没有要停的意思。他高挺的鼻梁划过鸣人的胸口，抬头微笑，汗水在白瓷一样的皮肤上发光：“还可以再来吧？”  
**鸣人没有办法拒绝。**  
所以又开始了。这次很温存，佐助慢慢地磨，收回手摸鸣人紧绷的脚背，快感像温柔的浪潮一样一波一波袭来，层层叠加。这感觉不一样，鸣人知道这是什么——他要潮吹了。他闭上眼，断断续续地轻哼，四周全都是佐助的气味，而他马上就……

**门也是这时候响的。**  
  
——佐助的雇主是一个面色惨白、五官尖锐，有着蛇一样眼睛的长发男人。他走进包间时，那位年轻的杀手看上去和传闻中一样不好惹——尽管他怀里正紧紧地抱着个陪酒男孩，脸色还是那么差！不过，和传闻又不同的是，他貌似对那个衣着暴露的家伙爱不释手。毕竟也是男人，可以理解。  
男孩子打扮好像和外面的都不一样，并且很怕人，只回头仓促地看了来客一眼，就深深将头埋了回去。不过只是这一瞟，来者也能看出这是个很可爱的人；金发碧眼、古铜色肌肤，身体纤细……戴着的白色狐狸耳朵和腰间蓬松的皮草，都衬得更加诱人。  
不过他对这方面不感兴趣，今天是来谈交易的；雇主自顾自地坐下，把一个牛皮纸袋丢过去，倒了一杯酒，咧开嘴笑：“看看？”  
英俊的黑发男人看了他一眼，一只手揽住身上人的腰，身子前倾，另一只手把纸袋抓了过来。他一动，埋在鸣人甬道里的肉柱又朝里凿深；后者的额头上立马浮出了一片薄汗。  
佐助的手臂紧紧箍住鸣人，一阵纸页翻动的声音传来，片刻后，他冷冷地道：“这不是个好对付的，翻两倍。”  
那男人笑道：“这倒不是问题，我还想加急。”  
“多久？”  
“这个月内能搞定最好……竞标会在下个月初咯！”  
佐助很难得地嗤笑了一声。“大蛇丸，”他用一种意味不明的声音道，“你性子真的很急。”  
他饮尽杯子里的残酒，又倾身去续，腰胯挺动间，居然正好抵到了鸣人的G点上。一瞬间，他怀里的人几乎是以抓救命稻草的力度攀住了他的肩膀。  
金发青年觉得自己崩溃在即。他在夜店落地窗边的沙发上做爱，后背几乎裸露、穴里插着佐助的阴茎，背对着一个陌生的男人。他的身体和羞耻心所有的遮挡物只剩下腰臀上那毛绒绒的皮草，狐狸毛富有弹性的尖端刺着他最敏感的后腰，但他不能躲，一动，他就把自己最深最深的地方往那根入了珠的鸡巴上套了。  
他不知道那个陌生人有没有在看自己。 _他会盯着我被皮衣勒得一览无余的身体吗_ ？他想起自己第一次遇到佐助的那个晚上，那些男人仿佛要把他扒光的、触手一样的眼神，腹股沟一阵筋挛，穴道里又绞起来；他确实有一双蛇的眼睛—— _他是不是已经发现我在被干了？_  
佐助顶到的位置太要命了，鸣人仅剩的理性让他惊恐地感觉到快感在节节攀升，他尽量动作轻地一口咬在了佐助的肩上，感觉到这具身体微顿了一刻。  
大蛇丸短促地怪笑起来：“你也和传闻中一样毫不留情。”  
**毫不留情** 。  
尽管对方毫无这个意思，鸣人的腿还是开始止不住地颤抖。佐助的确是 **毫不留情** 的。他能感觉到黑发男人的呼吸不如往日平稳，但就算是这种情况下、冒着在客户面前出丑的危险，他也要用他致死的性器把鸣人插得涕泗横流。这个人甚至不用动就可以让鸣人爽得吐出舌头，他那些珠子磨着柔软的内壁，龟头奸进青年最喜欢、最脆弱的地方，鸣人知道——他们两人都知道——不要多久，鸣人就要在佐助什么都不做的情况下喷水了。  
佐助的声音开始发紧了，因为包裹着他下身的穴肉开始越来越快，越来越重地绞动、吸附、发抖；他隔着皮草也能感觉到鸣人不停地哆嗦，肩膀上被咬的部分越来越疼。他把资料随手丢回茶几上，洋洋洒洒地散乱了满桌，黑曜石一般的眼睛深不见底：“三，倍。”  
有片刻的沉默。  
大蛇丸尖尖的嘴角顿住了，好像在思考什么。年轻杀手眼里的光芒锐利无比，像是野兽发动攻击的信号，不知为何，这眼神让他觉得危险而古怪。但他要的就是这个。所以他满意地眯起了眼，笑道：  
“成交。”

疯了，疯了，疯了，疯了疯了疯了疯了疯了———  
假如鸣人还有思考能力，此时该庆幸佐助的雇主在倒酒。水流声盖过了他喉咙里凝成针一样细的哀鸣，他抽搐的小腿擦到沙发皮革上细微的声响，和他如同溺水前的绝望鼻息......当然还有佐助的。他被卡在宇智波先生的鸡巴上，无处可逃，无声地灭了顶。他在陌生人的眼皮子底下潮吹，淫水满屁股都是，全身的神经却都尽数麻痹，除了快乐什么都感觉不到了。  
佐助比他聪明太多、也隐忍太多，他只是装作去捡散落的资料，就掩饰着表情如鸣人所愿内射了他。鸣人被灌得眼前发白、几近恐慌，太多了也太深了，劈头盖脸浇在他的爽点上，于是又无精高潮一次，肚子都要被射大了——  
太舒服了，太致死了。漩涡鸣人就是在这时候真正意识到，佐助的确是一个杀手。旧的那个自己被抹去了，连带着抹去之前所有的顾虑、不安、害怕，现在的他即使在陌生男人的面前也能抛下一切、全身心地投入佐助的征伐，全世界只有这一个人了。  
黑发男人裤管里的手枪没有杀死他，捅进他身体里的肉刃却让他输了个彻底。佐助大概是丢下了酒杯，因为有两只手臂一起紧紧地抱住了金发青年。

大蛇丸去了趟洗手间，回来时发现那个陪酒男孩终于舍得从宇智波佐助身上下来了。他一站起来大蛇丸才发现他穿得比想象中还要香艳，偏偏雪一样可爱的披肩配那么红的耳坠，妖异感顿生。他对宇智波佐助挑挑眉，对方面无表情：“周三之前打我账户里。”  
包房时限还未到，年轻杀手就下了逐客令，想也知道要干什么；男人心想，业界传的什么高不可攀，到底还是小孩，爱玩。  
他刚要走，想回头打招呼，一转身，看见那个金发男孩正弯下腰，捡起倒在天鹅绒地毯上的酒杯。那件皮草已经被穿在身上，后腰处无可遮挡；大蛇丸眼睛很尖，一下就看到在被撑得半透明的皮衣后面有一轮 **圆圆的、殷红的、眼球一样的** 纹身。像六芒星。  
那是在他们的世界里无人不知无人不晓的、 **那个宇智波** 的 **象征** 。  
他的嘴角向上咧开，像蛇一样尖； _看来不只是玩玩而已。_

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
